


How to Wake Up Sirius Black

by cant_we_just_be_happy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_we_just_be_happy/pseuds/cant_we_just_be_happy
Summary: *reposting :)*Sirius wakes up to his rather excited boyfriend.





	How to Wake Up Sirius Black

Sirius woke up to hands roaming his body. He felt his boyfriend’s warm, gentle hands travel of his sides, slipping beneath his shirt. Content, Sirius hummed softly and nestled closer to Remus, resting his forehead against the taller boy’s shoulder.

Remus was needy around the time of the full moon. Sirius was needy all the time. But, most of all, Sirius loved feeling needed.

Sirius figured it was just soothing touches, until one of Remus’s hands began to slide lower. Sirius smiled into Remus’s t-shirt when Remus slid his hand to his lower back, then his mouth opened involuntarily in an inaudible gasp as Remus slipped his devilish fingers beneath Sirius’s pants, resting on the soft, bare skin of his bum.

Remus squeezed and Sirius squirmed slightly, pressing back into the touch while keeping his face buried in Remus’s shoulder. He wondered if Remus still thought he was asleep.

Remus definitely knew he was awake.

“Can I?” Remus asked in a low, quiet voice as he tugged on the waistband of Sirius’s boxers.

“Mm.” Was all Sirius replied, wriggling his hips as an invitation.

That was all Remus needed and, suddenly, Sirius was bare from the waist down. Sirius shuffled to kick the garment off of his ankles, before he pressed harder into Remus, sighing as he felt the friction between his free prick and the soft fabric of Remus’s trousers as he rubbed himself softly against Remus’s leg.

Remus’s hand lowered even further. His fingers forced Sirius’s cheeks apart. Sirius shivered in response, loving the feeling of Remus rubbing one of his fingers down against his tight ring of muscles. Sirius let out a needy sound, muffled by Remus’s shirt, and pushed forward against Remus’s leg.

Remus mumbled something and a warm, gooey substance was suddenly coating his fingers, spreading onto Sirius’s bare skin. Sirius was always fascinated by Remus’s ability to do wandless magic, even if it was just basic conjuring spells. It was impressive. And practical, of course, because they never had to worry about not having lube.

He didn’t have much time to be too fascinated, however, because very quickly, the tip of Remus’s pointer finger was pushing it’s way inside, stretching Sirius just enough to make him shift and buck forward once more.

Sirius felt the finger pull away and he groaned a complaint, nuzzling his head into Remus’s shoulder. His hair tickled Remus’s jaw, making him let out a soft laugh.

“Give me a second, yeah?” Remus couldn’t help but smile at his needy boyfriend.

Remus repositioned, sliding Sirius softly onto his stomach, spreading his legs apart and kneeling between them.

“Bring your knees up, babe.” Remus murmured softly, helping Sirius lift himself into a bowing position, his arse now raised in the air. His cock was swelling, becoming half-erect from the position alone. He no longer had a place to rub it against, and was vaguely disappointed that Remus’s leg was gone, but that thought was thrown from his mind when he felt Remus’s finger again.

It was slow and careful, as it always was. Sirius knew Remus was terrified of hurting him, terrified that his animalistic side would show and cause Sirius some sort of pain. Sirius was sometimes worried about this. Not that he thought Remus would lose himself enough to hurt him, but if he did, he feared Remus may never touch him again.

Remus still grimaced whenever he saw the hickey he’d given Sirius’s collarbone months ago when he lost control. Now the bite marks were permanent, a reminder that he’d marked Sirius and Sirius would have to see it everyday and be reminded of Remus’s furry-little-problem.

Sirius, however, was overjoyed with it. He had pushed Remus into giving it to him. He knew the permanency, he wanted it. He had teased him the whole night before Remus finally snapped and bruised his skin so much that it nearly turned black. Sirius was quite pleased.

Remus was not.

“Ah.” Sirius breathed as Remus sunk his entire finger in, up to the knuckle, and brushed softly against where he knew Sirius’s prostate to be. 

“Okay?” Remus asked cautiously.

“Mm.” Sirius answered once again, rolling his hips back, searching for more.

Remus grinned and pulled his finger out, then slowly pressed in two this time. Sirius gasped out softly, his hips moving involuntarily as he adjusted to the pressure. He groaned out his pleasure as Remus spread his two fingers apart, stretching him out. They drifted briefly across his prostate once more and Sirius’s body jerked to get a harder pressure, but Remus expertly pulled back, a smirk on his face.

“Fucking tease.” Sirius grumbled and Remus chuckled. Sirius’s head hung downwards towards the bed, and from his position he could watch -- upside-down -- through his own spread legs and see Remus’s own hard-on tenting up in his pajama pants. Sirius licked his lips. That’s what he wanted. Not some teasing fingers. He shut his eyes and imagined it.

He loved it when Remus would push into him. Sirius had a bit of a size-thing and was extraordinarily grateful when he found out that the rumors were true: Werewolves were well-endowed. He couldn’t make coherent thoughts whenever he was stretched so deliciously. Remus always prepared him so well that it never hurt. It only ever felt good. So fucking good.

“More, Moony.” Sirius panted, pressing back as Remus once again ran a teasing touch to his prostate, then pulled away. He knew Remus loved it when he begged. “Please. Want you.”

“You have me.” Remus demonstrated, applying a little more pressure to Sirius’s prostate, making him squeak and push back, but Remus’s fingers were gone again.

“Fuck off, you know what I mean.” Sirius groaned. His words didn’t sound angry at all. It was hard to sound annoyed when he was moaning with want, two fingers in his arse.

Remus pulled out, and then pushed back in. Three fingers this time. Remus always went up to four. “Just a few more minutes.” Remus ran a soothing hand down Sirius’s spine, then reached around to flatten his palm down Sirius’s stomach, admiring how fast it was rising and falling as he tried not to pant too obviously. Sirius’s shirt had slid down so now it was bunched up at the top of his chest, leaving nothing to the imagination. Sirius groaned when Remus pulled away without so much as stroking his quivering prick. It was now dribbling pre-cum onto his abdomen and down to the bed sheets.

“Stop teasing me, at least.” Sirius groaned. This time Remus applied hard and direct pressure to his prostate. “Fuck! Remus!”

“You sure you don’t want me to tease you?” Remus was clearly enjoying himself. He picked up the pace a little. With each stroke he hit Sirius’s prostate a little harder and a little more directly. Sirius’s body trembled.

Fuck. Remus was good. Sirius whimpered with each stroke. Remus admired how his body bounced against his fingers, always pushing back for more, wiggling his hips to get as much friction against his prostate with each stroke.

“Remus.” Sirius moaned. His voice sounded needy, worshipping. He arched his back, moaning as Remus slammed his fingers against Sirius’s prostate. “Fuck, Remus. Need you inside of me.” Remus pulled all the way out, and pushed four fingers in this time, leaving just his thumb out.

“Almost, babe.” Remus was panting, too. It was very difficult to control himself as he watched Sirius turn into the quivering, needy mess before him.

“Remus, Remus.” Sirius moaned, anticipating the wonderful feeling of riding Remus’s cock. How warm it would be. How it would pulse inside of him. How it would feel when he came into him. Sirius felt his own cock twitch. He couldn’t last much longer. Then Remus hit his prostate once again and Sirius felt his balls tighten. His eyes flashed open, “Wait, Remus, Stop-”

But it was too late. Remus had slammed his fingers in one last time before registering the words and Sirius’s whole body stuttered, his eyelashes fluttering, his cock sputtering, a loud cry escaping his lips. Remus pulled out quickly, eyes wide as Sirius’s body seemed to give out and he dropped helplessly flat on the bed, groaning as he landed in the sticky mess he just created. His face burned red in embarrassment.

“Did I hurt you?” Remus asked at once, concern clear in his voice. Apparently he did not understand the situation. He hadn’t seen the hot, white ropes of cum shoot out against Sirius’s chest. He’d only seen Sirius tell him to stop, cry out, and fall to the bed.

“No.” Sirius had his face hidden in the pillow, crossing his arms over his head. The blush was spreading down his neck now.

“I did, didn’t I?” Remus sounded terrified, “I’m sorry, Sirius. I didn’t realize I was pushing you too hard, I-”

Sirius gulped and cut him off by rolling onto his stomach. He couldn’t meet Remus’s eyes, who hovered above him. His concerned expression was long gone, replaced by shock and a hint of amusement.

“Did you actually-”

“Yes.” Sirius grumbled, not wanting Remus to finish his sentence.

A grin slipped onto Remus’s lips. “Without-”

“Yes.” Sirius was hiding his red face behind his hands, desperately wishing he could vanish on the spot. Yes, he came without being touched.

“That’s a lot of-”

“Remus!” Sirius whined, flipping back onto his stomach, his face scrunching up as he felt the sticky substance against his chest again. It was a surprising amount of spunk that Sirius had produced. That seemed to make Sirius even more embarrassed. He hid his face in mortification.

“Just from my fingers?” Remus asked. Sirius knew he was wearing that smug, self-satisfied smirk.

“Fuck off.” Sirius grumbled into the pillow.

“I was going to, but you were a bit premature.” Remus laughed. Sirius frowned hard into the pillow. There was a muffled string of words that Remus couldn’t decipher, but he was sure Sirius was swearing at him. Remus chuckled and placed a hand on Sirius’s shoulder and ran it all the way down to the swell of his arse, “C’mon. You know I’m joking. Sirius, that’s… that’s really hot.”

“You’re just saying that.” Sirius grumbled, turning his head so his words could be heard, still refusing to look at Remus.

“I’m not.” Remus grinned, caressing Sirius’s cheek and watching him shiver and lean into the touch. “It’s so fucking hot. The idea of you not even being able to last with just my fingers. Fuck, Sirius. But, what do I do now? About this?”

Sirius peaked up to see Remus pointing to the obvious tent in his pants. Sirius felt his cheeks turn even more red. He buried his face again.

“Give me a moment. I’m just… a little… exhausted. I need to catch my breath.” Sirius felt embarrassed to admit that Remus wore him out so quickly, “I’ll give you a hand in a second.”

“Could you give me a mouth, instead?”

“Fuck off.” Sirius chucked the pillow he’d been hiding his face in towards Remus. It hit him with a soft thud and Sirius heard him chuckle.

“Again, I’m trying to.” Remus smirked, nudging Sirius so he rolled over onto his side. Remus laid next to him, waiting for him to regain his energy, “Don’t you owe me for the exhausting orgasm I just gave you?”

“You’re such a prick.” Sirius groaned, covering his face with his hands. Remus grinned and took Sirius’s wrists, peeling them away so he could see his blushing boyfriend. “I don’t know why I deal with you.”

“Because I can make you cum with just my fingers in your arse.” Remus replied rather bluntly. Sirius, despite the deep crimson color darkening his cheeks, stuck his tongue out. “You’re a child, now put that tongue to better use.”

“And you’re a prick.” Sirius replied decisively, hoisting himself up and straddling Remus’s hips. “And it’s polite to be kind to your boyfriend before he sucks you off.”

“So you will?” Remus grinned.

“If it’ll shut you up.” Sirius replied, smirking as he tugged Remus’s trousers down.

“Oh you know you love it.” Remus’s smug look was wiped away immediately, however, when Sirius ducked down and took all of Remus in at once. “Fuck, Sirius.” He choked out and now it was Sirius’s turn to look smug.

It took some coaxing. Remus liked to draw it out and, apparently unlike Sirius, he had much more stamina. He had one fist in Sirius’s hair, his head back and his eyes shut. His lips parted as he moaned. Sirius was very pleased with the reaction he was receiving until-

“Fuck, give me some warning at least.” Sirius spluttered, pulling back quickly, wincing as Remus accidentally pulled his hair. He spit out a white glob, shuddering, “You know I hate the taste.”

“Sorry.” Remus breathed, regaining his energy, his eyes still closed. The smirk on his lips showed Sirius that he wasn’t sorry at all. “But, to be fair, you didn’t give me a warning either.”

“I did, you prat.” Sirius was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “In fact, I told you to stop and you just kept going, you beast.”

Remus’s eyes flashed open, Sirius saw the hurt immediately and let out a sigh, leaning forward to press a sticky kiss to Remus’s still-parted lips.

“I’m joking, you prick.” Sirius breathed out, but Remus was still frowning, looking exceptionally guilty. “You did stop. You stopped almost instantly to make sure I was okay. I shouldn’t have said that.” Sirius was playing with Remus’s hand now, bringing it up so he could nuzzle his face into it. “You were only a beast when you laughed at me.”

A faint outline of a smile formed on Remus’s face as his lips twitched up. He stroked Sirius’s face with his thumb.

“You’re a mess.” Remus pointed out. It was true. There was white sticky liquid running all the way from his lips, to his chest, down to his cock. Sirius frowned.

“That’s your fault.”

Remus smirked this time, more than happy to take credit. “Yeah. It is.”

“Clean me up.” Sirius demanded.

Sirius meant by a cleaning spell. Remus had other ideas.

Sirius couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips when Remus flipped the pair of them over so they swapped positions. Remus straddled Sirius, grinning down at him, before he leaned closer and licked a long, slobbery stripe up his neck.

“Ugh!” Sirius groaned, squirming his body and scrunching up his face, “That’s so gross-Remus!”

Remus was licking everywhere, a massive grin on his face as Sirius could no longer pretend to be disgusted. Soon he was giggling quite uncontrollably, playfully pushing and shoving Remus as he tried to escape.

“That tickles!” Sirius gasped for air through his fits of laughter as Remus licked a line up his abdomen, “Now I have… no qualms... with calling you... a beast! You’re… a... sadist!” Sirius had to stop every few words as laughter overtook him. He couldn’t laugh, talk, and breathe all at once.

“I don’t know what you’re complaining about, you asked me to clean you.” Remus looked very self-satisfied as he pulled away. He leaned down to kiss Sirius’s lips this time, but Sirius turned quickly. Remus kissed his cheek instead.

“Absolutely not. Rinse your mouth out first.”

“It’s your body I just licked.” Remus laughed, trying for another kiss but Sirius held his hand up.

“Yeah, forgive me for not wanting to taste a mix of our spunk as you continue to slobber on me. Rinse.”

“I don’t want to get up.” Remus complained, pressing a soft kiss to Sirius’s jaw line, knowing exactly how to get him. He kissed higher this time. “Please?”

Sirius’s breath was uneven as Remus kissed up his jaw. Eventually, Sirius tilted his head and met Remus’s lips. Once Remus tried to deepen it, however, Sirius pulled back.

“Gah!” Sirius groaned, scrunching up his face. “No, definitely not. Rinse your mouth!”

“Sirius.” Remus whined, letting his body fall onto Sirius’s, who let out a grunt as some air was knocked out of him. “C’mon. I don’t want to get up.”

“You’re a wizard, aren’t you?” Sirius teased, running his fingers through Remus’s hair. Remus groaned loudly, letting Sirius know how much effort went into rolling off of him in order to reach his wand on the nightstand. He cast a quick cleaning spell on his mouth and before he could put his wand away, Sirius stopped him. “Me as well. You did a terrible job with your tongue.”

“Oh?” Remus questioned, an eyebrow raised. “I like to think my tongue is quite talented. I can prove it now, if you want?”

“No, you twit. I’m exhausted.”

Remus smirked, but cast the cleaning charm nonetheless, “I forgot about the mind-blowing orgasm I gave you with just my fingers.”

“You’re impossible. I hate you.”

Remus laughed, swinging his leg around so he could straddle Sirius once more.

“Can I kiss you now?”

Sirius smirked this time. “Oh, I suppose.”

Remus grinned and leaned down. He kissed Sirius softly. Carefully. He didn’t want to tease his boyfriend anymore, he just wanted to enjoy it. He settled happily on top of Sirius, his legs between his boyfriend’s, kneeling slightly to get a better angle.

“I love you.” Remus breathed as he pulled away and looked down at Sirius.

Sirius rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop the smile from pulling his lips up, “I love you, too, you dope, now kiss me some more.”

And Remus did.


End file.
